Destiny
by BeautifuLxContradictioN
Summary: [Dedicated to Jewelummsxo]Sora and Roxas move to Destiny Island where they find true love. Put through various obstacles to test their new found happiness, will they find that love and destiny conquer all?


**D**isclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. I am just a fan. If I did own Riku/Sora/Axel/Roxas I wouldn't have to write Fan fictions, but I would have better stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunsets on Destiny Island were nothing short of breath-taking. After being hulled up in his room for nearly two days straight unpacking, Sora finally decided to go out to the beach and enjoy the life of the Island. Surprisingly no one was out to witness this beautiful sunset with him, but Sora quickly decided he liked it better this way. He didn't know if he was ready yet to be the "new kid" specimen. Not that Sora didn't like to meet new people, in fact Sora loved making new friends, it's just he really didn't want it to be a big deal just yet. He was still getting used to the culture shock of moving from a big city to a small remote Island.

Always one to follow his impulses, Sora ran fully clothed into the waves, successfully soaking himself into the salty water. After running out of breath from chasing the waves Sora ran back to the shore and sat just out of reach of the waves, to watch the sunset the rest of the way. He shivered as the ocean breezed came in contact with his wet skin.

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight fall upon his shoulders. His fingers reached up to pull the fluffy towel tighter around his shoulders. He looked up to see beautiful eyes framed by silver hair. Sora felt his heart flutter inside his chest as the beautiful boy lowered himself down next to Sora. Sora sent a smile to the boy and turned back to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked the God next to him. "I have lived here all my life and the sunsets never get old. You must be the new kid. I am Riku by the way." The boy even had a divine voice.

Sora was so enthralled with Riku that he almost forgot to reply. But somewhere under his Riku-induced stupor he mumbles his name in reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku had first noticed the wild haired brunette while looking out his window. He had seen an unknown kid run into the waves and was immediately drawn to the boy. He watched him play for a while in the water, not able to take his eyes off of him. When he saw the boy heading back to the shore, he ran down to the beach only stopping to get a fluffy towel from the hall closet.

Riku had to calm himself down and force himself to walk to the boy sitting at the shore. As he approached the shore, Riku's pulse picked up speed. He wasn't really good at this meeting new people thing. He had a handful of friends and most he has known most his life. Rarely did new people move to this island. He dropped the towel onto the shoulders of the small brunette. And his breath caught as the boy smiled at him.

Riku could hardly keep his eyes off the blue-eyed boy beside him. No one had affected him this much before, but for some reason he was hanging on every action the boy made; from the way his lips were partially open, pink and slick with the saliva that came from the tongue he would slip out to moisten the pink pieces of soft flesh, to the way his hair softly blew in the ocean breeze. Usually new kids annoyed him with their obsession of the beach, but the way this kid couldn't take his eyes off the splash of colors decorating the sky was completely endearing to Riku.

Riku didn't want to break this moment, but more than anything he wanted to get to know this boy. He whispered, afraid to break the silence, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I have lived here all my life and the sunsets never get old. You must be the new kid. I am Riku by the way."

I listened carefully, curious to see if he sounded as angelic as he looked. It took him a second but he finally mumbled a "Sora". Sora. Sky. I looked over at Sora and realized the name fit perfectly. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that reminded me of dusk.

"So, Sora, how do you like the island so far?" I asked.

"I only just moved here with my brother, Roxas, and our mom. You're the first person I've met." He smiled.

"Well summer's only just started and the people here are pretty nice, I am sure you will make friends easily."

_God what I would do to keep that smile pointed at me forever._ Riku thought. They lapsed into another comfortable silence, until the sun had fully set. After that Sora and Riku got up and under an unspoken agreement Riku walked Sora back to his house, where Sora returned the towel to Riku and then went inside with a soft smile on his face.

Riku headed next door to his overly large mansion. All was quiet. His Mom and Dad were away on business trips again. Riku went up to his room, got undressed and slipped into bed. When he closed his eyes he saw smiling blue ones looking back at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Riku had developed a routine. It had been a week since they met on the beach, and every evening after Riku would walk to the same spot on the beach where he would put a towel around a soaking Sora and sit next to him to enjoy the sunset in quiet. Afterwards Riku would walk Sora home, and they would smile and head to their separate houses. Both feeling this bond between them, an unbreakable connection.

On the fifth day, Sora decided to break the silence. "So, what are the people like here?"

Riku was startled "They are all pretty nice, really open-minded, well most of them. We have all known each other since we were kids. Axel I have known since I was born."

"Axel, is he your boyfriend?" Sora asked nervously, praying for a no, yet hoping for a sin that Riku just might be gay.

Riku laughed. "No, he's probably my best friend though. I could never date Axel, I know him to well."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. So he was at least bi.

They went on to talk about people. Riku briefly described the gang. Demyx, the musical goof-ball, Zexion, stoic and serious but an absolute softy when it came to Dem, Axel, a pyro with a bad-ass appearance but other than his sarcasm a nice guy. Riku said there were more but those three were his friends.

Silence fell again, but Sora's curiosity won out and he asked, "What do you think about when we are out here?"

Riku couldn't decide whether to be honest or not. He could scare him away, but he didn't really believe in lying, so he decided to be honest. "Today? Your eyes"

This caused Sora to blush and smile. Slowly, tentatively, Sora reached over and put his hand on top of Riku's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Aw! How cute… anyways this Fan fiction is dedicated to JewelummsXO. A wonderful author.

I know this is kind of short. But I promise it will get better. This is a RikuXSora and a RoxasxAxel with some Zemyx. I might add more too… I just don't know. Please Review, so I am more tempted to update.


End file.
